


Stressed out

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Roxas can't for the life of him understand what's going on with his homework, Axel saves him before his brain melts





	Stressed out

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween Lia! I hope you like how this turned out

A thud resounded through the dorm common room as Roxas' head met the table with the force of a man who was rethinking many of the choices that had led him to the point where he currently was. If he was struggling this much at the beginning of the class he would be able to convince himself that maybe he wasn't trying hard enough, that a few more hours of studying would make the difference. After 5 weeks though, he couldn't just write it off as being too new to the subject. Five weeks meant that he needed help. Hearing something off to his side, he turned his head slightly to see one of his roommates slinking off to the kitchen. He was probably just hungry. Roxas sat back up as he attempted to work through the almost panic inducing stress of knowing there was a high chance he could fail this class, keeping his focus on the textbook in front of him in an attempt to kick start the part of his brain that might understand what he was looking at. As the words on the page slowly morphed into what he could only imagine was the eldritch nightmare that guarded the secret to understanding medical terminology, he felt something nudge his shoulder. Looking up, Roxas was greeted to the sight of the same roommate who'd gone to the kitchen offering him a cup of coffee and holding a bag of cheetos. 

"I think it's time for a break Roxas." his roommate explained as he sat down on the floor with Roxas. 

"You're probably right Axel." 

Letting out a sigh, Roxas closed his textbook and leaned back against the couch, gratefully taking the coffee in hand that was offered to him and taking a sip. Axel smiled as he grabbed the remote off the couch and turned on the TV, eating cheetos out of the bag with a pair of chopsticks. As the two of them lazed around on the floor, content to just nitpick episodes of Halloween Wars, Roxas couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. 

"Thanks Axel." Roxas mumbled during a commercial break between episodes. "What made you stop me though?"

Axel turned to look at Roxas, feeding him a cheeto before replying. "You were looking at the textbook like it was written in Latin."

"That bad?"

"That bad." 

Roxas let out a groan of dismay before laying down with his head on Axel's lap, closing his eyes. "Why did I go into medical again?"

"Because you like helping people, Roxy." the redhead replied, rubbing his roommate's back softly. "After you chill out a bit I'll help you with your homework." 

"Give me one good reason not to propose to you right now." 

Axel laughed and mussed the smaller man's hair. "Aren't you supposed to ask me out first?" 

"That's just a technicality." 

Roxas smiled as Axel started rubbing his back again, feeling his body melt against his roommate's as he relaxed. If this was how college life could be, maybe it wasn't all that bad.


End file.
